Who would've thought?
by ForeverLovingToRead
Summary: Who would have thought they would end up together, well, everyone did. But Max and Fang remained unaware of what everyone else thought, they just lived their lives one crazy moment at a time. All Human.


I was in the middle of taking my daily snooze during English class when the door to the classroom swung open and in walked a kid holding a bright orange slip of paper that I had become all too accustom to. Not even hesitating I stuffed my book in my over the shoulder bag and made my way to the front of the class to see what staff member I had to go see this time. The box next to the principal's name was checked off and I tried to hide my smile as I left the class behind.

I leisurely walked through the school hallways, I knew every passage way and corridor in this place, probably because I called down to the office so often. I walked into the quiet office and Shirley was sitting behind her desk, typing madly on her keyboard. She looked up at me and smiled, without her having to ask I signed my name in and took a seat. I preferred the seat against the wall leading into the principal's office; it's the best seat in order to hear what's going on behind his closed door.

"Now, from what I understand from what is in your file, you seem to be a loner and somewhat of a trouble maker?" I heard Mr. Humbly, no I not kidding you that's his name, say.

"What's you point sir?" A deep voice replied in an almost monotone voice.

"I know I'm going to regret introducing you two later, but she's the best person to help you get to know this school, and it might just keep her out of trouble and actually doing something at school for a few hours." Mr. Humble explained.

"I can figure it out on my own thank you." The voice replied.

"No, trust me, you'd be doing me a favor." I laughed and figured that it was time to make my entrance, I mean let's be honest, who else could he be talking about?

I walked straight into the principal's office without even bothering to knock. I smiled innocently, acting as if I had no idea that my favorite bald-headed principal had been talking about me mere seconds ago. He just rolled his eyes in response and shook his head, trying his hardest to smother the laughter hiding just behind his closed lips. I turned until I was facing the new kid, who I supposedly had to show around the school, and even though I will never admit it out loud, he was really hot! He was slumped over in his chair but just judging by his long legs, he was over six feet. He had black long hair the hid his eye lids and part of his eyes. He flicked his hair out of his eyes as he looked at me and I was able to look into his dark black eyes. He had an amazing tan skin. He was wearing a green and black plaid button up shirt the he had decided to leave unbutton and as he stood up to shake my hand not only did I realize just how right I was about his height, he had to be at least 6'5 or 6'6, but the black beater he was wearing underneath his shirt clung to his body in the most perfect way.

I was frozen in place for no longer than a second before I was shaking his outstretched hand. "Nick Thomas, Nice to meet you." He said in a low voice that, no matter how cliché it sounded, sent a shiver down my spine.

"Max, Max Ride." I replied. "So," I turned my attention to my teacher who appeared to be watching the conversation with interest and possibly even amusement. "I'm not in trouble? Well, that's a first. I'll show the newbie around I guess." I held the door open as Nick left and then I followed. "Talk to you later Derik," I called over my shoulder as I let the door slam closed. I waved to the receptionist and we left the office.

We walked for a few minutes in silence before I got bored and decided to question the guy. "So what kind of name is Nick, it's so boring and unoriginal?" I asked. What? I'm not going to be the nice guy even if I just met him, I don't know if he deserves me being nice yet.

"I go by Fang." Well, that's new.

"Interesting," I said, suppressing more questions regarding his name. "So we need to get a few things straight before we become friends or anything. Do you do drugs?" I asked bluntly.

He looked startled by the bluntness but didn't hesitate to answer no.

"Good, do you drink?" Again he answered no. "What are your grades like in school?"

"Why would you need to know that?"

"Because I'm not going to be hanging around a complete idiot. I don't care if you get a C, but anything lower isn't acceptable. The good news is if your one of my friends, we help each other out in classes we have trouble in. I don't care what you do during class, I sleep most of the time." I answered, looking him straight in the eyes.

He took a step forward and looked my straight in the eyes, "I have never failed a class in my life and the only subject I truly struggle in is Spanish." He answered.

I smirked, "Good. I can help with that."

I turned and started walking down the hallway, I didn't hear any sign of him following till he spoke up. "So, did I pass you little test?"

"Yes, I guess you can hang out with me." He chuckled deeply.

"Who says I want to anyway?" It was my turn to laugh.

"Trust me, I'm the coolest person you will ever meet," I pulled out my phone to check the time. "And I will prove it in . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1" and the bell rang signaling lunch. The hallway immediately flooded with students, trying to be first in line for lunch or trying to leave the school grounds to go get something to eat. In other words, it was a madhouse. Fang immediately pressed himself against the wall, trying to blend in. I just stood in the middle of the hall in everybody's way, but no one ran into me. The whole time people gave me high fives and a group of guys complimented how I could totally pull off the sweatpants and t-shirt look, which I will take as a complement, even given the mouths it came from.

When the crowd thinned out I grabbed Fang's arm and pulled him into the Cafeteria. There were two tables pushed together in the back next to the window where some of my friends had already started to gather. Nudge and Ella waved enthusiastically to me as I approached, but stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Fang tagging along behind me. I groaned inwardly, I was going to be grilled because not only was a hot guy following me, but I had a vice grip on his arm.

Nudge was a short, mocha skinned, fashion expert with brown curly hair. Ella was medium build with tan skin and straight black hair that hung to her shoulders but only just barely. They both loved gossip, but not in the obnoxious way, they loved to talk, it was as simple as that. Gazzy and Iggy were already stuffing their faces with food, not bothering to pay attention as the girls broke out into a fit of nervous giggles. I rolled my eyes before clearing my throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Guys, this is Fang. Fang this is Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Ella." I said pointing to each one as I said their names.

"So," Iggy asked, his strawberry blonde hair gelled and out of his face, showing his brown eyes. "Did he pass the test?" I nodded my head, and it was then that Gazzy and Iggy took turns to shake Fang's hand.

Ella waved in his direction and Nudge smiled at him. Fang politely nodded or shook hands with everyone, he was really quiet. I was looking over his schedule and for some strange reason with each class we had the same, my smile grew wider and wider.

"Look at this," I said, showing him to his schedule. "We have Math, History, English, P.E., Science, Photography, and luckily enough Spanish. Not only that but we have an off together, we only have two classes that are different." I was literally gaping at the coincidence, and to make matters worse the two classes we don't have together, are the same class just switched around. I couldn't help but wonder if this was some kind of joke on put on by my lovely friend the principal. I looked to see Fang's reaction; he smiled for just a second before his stone cold exterior made its appearance again.

We have ten classes total, including however many off periods you have in your schedule and lunch. The classes are broken up into two different days, A day consists of 5 class, and B day is when you take your other five classes. The days rotate so you never have two days to finish your homework; it's almost as if they are promoting procrastination.

Today was an A day, so I had Math, then English, followed by Lunch, Photography, Spanish and my off was the last period of the day. Fang and I had all of our classes together; I showed him to the Art hall, the teacher made him answer all these weird questions in front of the class, like what his favorite color was, and what his last dream was about. Our art teacher is a little insane, but she's fun and if you get her talking, you can spend three quarters of the class talking about nothing at all. The day went on as usual, all the teachers pointed Fang out and every time they made him talk in front of the crowd, he would look all around the room only making eye contact with me.

By the time it was the last period of the day, I was relieved to have the rest of the day off. Fang and I left Spanish in a comfortable silence. "Hey" I began, "Do you want to go get something to eat, or get a coffee or something?" I asked.

He just shrugged and I took it as a yes, "Well come on, we'll take my car." I began to head out one of the side doors. We headed to my dark blue Jeep Wrangler, thanks to the warm weather, I had the roof of the top of the car.

"Nice car." He admired as we approached.

"Yeah it's great."

We went through the drive-thru at Good Times before I drove to my house. I didn't even to bother to tell him where we were going, I figure that if he's really concerned about it he can ask.

I pulled into my drive way and stepped out grabbing my bag and the drinks, Fang following silently behind me. The house was clean as usual and I headed straight upstairs, it wasn't until I reached the top that I noticed nobody was following. "Well come on," I beckoned him.

"Aren't your parents gonna have a problem with me being here, you know, without their knowledge?" He asked, still at the foot of the stairs, looking nervous.

I smirked, "I don't have any parents, not really."


End file.
